A Mudkip Morning
by Darkest Chaos
Summary: Two Mudkips wake up and spend their morning making the best of things.  Gee, this has never been done before, has it?  :B


One day, the Mudkips awoke. Two of them decided to stand on a lily pad, and began chatting with each other.  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
"Mud"  
"Kip"  
A passing Slowpoke said "Slow"  
THE END 


End file.
